NO TITLE
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: No Summary. Sekuel "Ikemen" by Ika Zordick. Entah ini bisa disebut sekuel atau tidak. Tergantung kalian. Tapi yang jelas baca saja dulu pft/ KiHyun GS/ Marriage Life/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Happy Kihyun Day Forever/ Re-post


**NO TITLE (S** **ek** **uel Ikemen** **by Ika Zordick** **)**

 **KIHYUN (GS)**

 **Cast :**

 **K** **im Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Zico**

 **And**

 **Other**

 **Warning : Bahasa campuran, tidak baku/ Dont Like Dont Read/ GS** **for Uke** **/ Typo/ No Bash.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Annishi** **Ki** **ann**

Para tamu undangan telah berdatangan di Hotel bintang 5 kawasan Gangnam, tempat diselenggarakannya pesta pernikahan akbar selebriti terkenal, musisi, dan composer muda jenius. Sebut saja namanya Zico dan pasangannya si manis Kim Ryeowook.

Semua penggemar Zico tidak menyangka sang idola menikah begitu cepat saat karirnya berada dipuncak. Saking fanatiknya, tidak sedikit fans Zico sampai ada yang mengamuk, pingsan, bahkan mencoba bunuh diri dikarenakab rasa cinta sekaligus kecewanya pada sang idola.

Setelah Zico mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan di depan media, penggemar, maupun khalayak umum, ketegangan yang sempat terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, akhirnya tenang kembali. Dan semua penggemar Zico mencoba memahami kalau sang idola benar-benar mencintai kekasih yang merangkap calon istrinya tersebut.

Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan hampir 7th setelah lulus dari Senior High School dan cinta terpendam Zico selama belasan tahun dengan sang sahabat akhirnya berbalas.

Seperti inilah akhir dari kisah cinta mereka, yang berakhir menuju pernikahan.

Wartawan, politisi, artis, bahkan orang berpengaruh di Korea. Menghadiri pernikahan sang bintang, selain itu karena orangtua mereka yang sama-sama berkecimpung dalam dunia politik maupun keartisan.

Mereka semua tengah berada di Ballroom hotel berbintang tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba saja para undangan ricuh, para wartawan asyik memotret dua sejoli yang membuat gempar pesta pernikahan yang berlangsung khidmat, tenang dan damai itu.

Bintang utama kita yang tidak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Kibum sang Pewaris Tunggal Kerajaan Kim dengan Kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun. Yang beberapa hari lalu membuat gempar seluruh dunia dengan pengumuman tanggal pernikahannya dengan pujaan hatinya sedari kecil. Kibum memutuskan pertunangannya tepat di hari pernikahannya dengan wanita pilihan Kim Yunho sang Ayah.

Kibum dengan setelan jas bermerk warna putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang melekat indah di lehernya, tampak sempurna seperti Pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Yang tampak cantik, sexy, dan elegant. Kyuhyun mengenakan gaun merah muda selutut, dengan tatanan rambut menyamping yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan make-up natural, mengimbangi gaunnya yang sudah terlihat mewah, mahal beserta sepatu hak tinggi yang melekat indah di kaki jenjangnya.

Benar-benar pasangan serasi yang membuat semua orang iri melihatnya. Mereka sempurna, dengan visual, kekayaan, kehormatan, maupun cinta yang mereka miliki. Benar-benar tulus dan murni.

"Kalian merusak pesta Kami." Sindir Zico setelah KiHyun menghampiri dan mengucapkan selamat pada kedua mempelai.

"Salahmu mengundang Kami." Balas Kibum datar dan memeluk Zico setelahnya.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua." Ucap Kyuhyun datar dengan sikap angkuh seperti biasa. Tidak pernah berubah, walaupun mereka sudah berteman.

Ryewook dan Zico yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, hanya tersenyum maklum. Biasa baginya melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian menikah secepat ini, bukankah kau seorang playboy Zico. Apa kau yakin dengan Kim Ryeowook." Goda Kibum menyeringai pada kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Sialan! setelah menjadi orang no.1 di dunia, kenapa mulutmu tidak bisa berbicara manis huh." Umpat Zico pada Kibum dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik kawan." Kibum menimpali santai.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa kau yakin mau menikah dengan makhluk datar menyebalkan ini." Tanya Zico pada Kyuhyun dan membuat Kibum menatapnya tajam.

"Sepertinya tidak." Ucap Kyuhyun polos mencoba ikut menggoda Kibum.

"Apa kau bilang." Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tajam tidak terima.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, Kibummie." Menatap polos Kibum. Membuat Kibum mendengus tidak terima.

"Ryeonggie, bisakah kau membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Zico dan menikah denganku." Ucap Kibum dengan tatapan penuh cintanya pada Ryeowook. Menimbulkan tatapan horror tidak terima dari Kyuhyun dan Zico.

"Aku mau Kibummie." Ryewook menyetujui ajakan Kibum dan membuat kedua orang disamping mereka tambah shock dan memandang horror satu sama lain.

"KIM KIBUM/KIM RYEWOOK APA KALIAN INGIN MATI." Teriak Kyuhyun dan Zico bersamaan menimbulkan tatapan heran semua tamu yang hadir dalam pesta tersebut.

KiWook hanya tersenyum canggung pada semua tamu yang hadir. Yang telah menatap ke empatnya penuh rasa penasaran. Kemudian berkata tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyuhyun dan Zico masih menatap mereka dengan deathglare andalan masing-masing.

"Kami hanya bercanda sayang." Ryeowook menimpali santai setelah berhasil mengerjai Kyuhyun dan suaminya Zico.

"Bercanda kalian itu tidak lucu." Gerutu Kyuhyun dan Zico bersamaan.

"Kalian kompak sekali." Cibir Kibum melihat kekasih dan Sahabatnya yang selalu berbicara bersamaan. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, kau tampak jelek." Goda Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang masih cemberut disampingnya, memeluknya kemudian.

"Jangan menyentuhku Kim Kibum, aku membencimu."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Kim." Desis Kyuhyun kesal pada Kibum.

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku dan selama 7 th kau merindukanku bukan."

"Siapa bilang aku mencintaimu dan merindukanmu selama itu."

"Changmin." Singkat Kibum

"Kau langsung mempercayai ucapan si tiang berjalan?." Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada Kibum.

"Tentu! Aku lebih mempercayainya daripada kau."

"Kau tahukan Changmin seorang penulis yang terlalu imajinatif, bodoh sekali kalau kau percaya perkataan si PENULIS GILA begitu saja." Miris Kyuhyun menatap sang Tunangan, menekan kata penulis gila.

"Kalau aku bodoh, aku tidak mungkin berada di puncak seperti sekarang Kyuhyun."

"Kau mau pamer kehebatanmu."

"Tidak! semua orang tahu betapa hebatnya aku." Santai Kibum

"Sombong sekali." Cibir Kyuhyun

"Kalian berdua diamlah." Ucap Zico jengah mendengar adu mulut sepasang kekasih di depannya ini. Tidak menyangka mereka berdua benar-benar kekanakan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa Changmin tidak datang." Ryeowook yang bertanya setelah lama terdiam.

"Tidak Tahu. Kau pikir aku ibunya." Ucap Kyuhyun acuh, Ryeowook meringis mendengar jawaban menyebalkan Kyuhyun.

~Annishi Kiann~

Zico dan Ryeowook bergabung, menghampiri para tamu yang lain. Meninggalkan KiHyun yang masih tampak kesal satu sama lain.

Kibum tidak bergabung dengan para tamu lainnya, dia sebenernya kenal dengan beberapa tamu yang hadir dalam pestanya Zico karena mereka adalah rekan bisnisnya. Kibum terlalu malas menghampiri mereka dan memilih bersama kekasih kekanakannya ini.

Kibum mengambilkan minuman untuk Kyuhyun yang masih mendumel tidak jelas di sampingnya. Dirinya heran bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tergila-gila pada yeoja kekanakan ini.

"Minumlah!" Mengulurkan minuman pada Kyuhyun

"Kenapa kau baru mengambilkannya sekarang." Memandang Kibum tajam, tidak tahukah Kibum kalau dirinya kehausan. Dasar tidak peka.

"Kalau haus kenapa tidak mengambilnya sendiri." Kibum menanggapi datar.

"Malas." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh, membuat Kibum mendengus di tempat.

'Benar-benar yeoja menyebalkan tidak tahu diri.' Umpat Kibum dalam hati.

"Kyuhyuuunnn." Teriak Baekhyun, yang langsung memeluk Kyuhyun sahabat lama yang jarang ditemuinya.

Menimbulkan tatapan aneh semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Tidak bisakah, kau muncul dengan cara normal Baek?" Menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Aku terlalu senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Aku tidak. Kau selalu membuatku malu."

"Aish, tidak bisakah kau bersikap manis pada sahabat cantikmu ini."

"Perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun." Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya pada KiHyun dan memutus perdebatan KyuBaek.

"Kim Kibum." Kibum menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kibum-ssi. Aku tidak menyangka bertemu dengan orang hebat sepertimu." Ucap Chanyoel dan Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang pernikahan kalian?." Baekhyun bertanya.

"Tanpa aku beritahu kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya." Acuh Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana tidak tahu, kalau pangeran datarmu itu sudah mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan kalian beberapa hari lagi dan membuat dunia gempar." Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu acuh, mengabaikan Baekhyun.

~Annishi Kiann~

Kyuhyun diantar Kibum ke rumah mewahnya di daerah Gangnam dengan mobil sport mewah keluaran terbaru dan tentunya mahal. Setelah mereka menghadiri pesta pernikahan sahabatnya Zico dan Ryeowook.

"Sampai jumpa Bummie." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepas safty beltnya.

"Hm, langsung tidur dan jangan main game." Sambil mencium kening Kyuhyun singkat dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari mobil Kibum, masuk menuju gerbang rumah mewahnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan perasaan yang amat sangat bahagia, bagaimana tidak dia akan menikah beberapa hari lagi dengan pujaan hatinya dan akan menjadi Nyonya Kim Yang Agung. Kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

~Annishi Kiann~

Kibum memasuki rumah mewah bak istana di kediaman Kim dan disambut beberapa maid yang berjejer rapi di depan pintu untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Para maid wanita menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah merona malu, mereka baru pertama kali melihat Tuan Mudanya pulang ke rumah setelah 7th tinggal di Amerika.

"Ingat pulang juga, Kim." Ucap Yunho datar yang masih kesal dengan sikap Kibum yang seenaknya membatalkan pertunangan tepat di hari H pernikahan.

"Hm." Dehem Kibum dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping ke tiga kakak perempuannya yang entah kenapa ada di rumah semuanya.

"Bummie, kau tidak merindukanku." Hyorin merajuk dengan gaya menggodanya, langsung memeluk Kibum erat. Kibum membalas pelukan kakak bungsunya tak kalah erat.

"Tentu aku merindukanmu, Hyorin."

Ketiga kakak Kibum bergantian memeluk, mencium adik kesayangan mereka yang jarang mereka temui selama 7th ini, selain sibuk adiknya ini benar-benar mengasingkan dirinya agar bisa mengalahkan sang ayah.

"Appa tidak akan datang ke pernikahanmu dengan Kyuhyun!" Tegas Yunho memperingatkan.

"Terserah appa datang atau tidak, aku akan tetap menikah dengan Kyuhyun!" Ucap Kibum tidak kalah tegas dan memandang appanya tajam.

"Kau berani melawan appamu demi yeoja itu."

"Appa kau tahu, aku berada di puncak sekarang dan berhasil mengalahkanmu, ini semua berkat Kyuhyun karena motivasiku untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun, tidak peduli appa menolaknya. Aku tetap akan menikah meskipun tanpa restu Appa."

"Kim kibum kau..."

"Maafkan aku Appa." Meninggalkan mereka semua dan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Appa biarkan Kibum menikah dengan Kyuhyun." Uee kakak pertama Kibum mencoba bicara pada ayahnya dan kedua adiknya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Appa tidak bisa, kalian masih ingat kejadian 7th yang lalu." Yunho menjawab datar.

"Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama Appa, lagipula belum tentu apa yang kita pikirkan tentang Kyuhyun benar adanya. Bukankah Appa dan keluarga Cho sudah berteman sejak kalian kecil. Appa pasti tahu kalau Jungsoo ahjussie menjaga putrinya dengan baik." Jelas Uee panjang lebar.

"Entahlah Appa lelah." Putus Yunho akhirnya meninggalkan ketiga putrinya diruang tamu.

"Bagaimana ini Oenni." Ucap Victoria

"Kita harus bicara dengan Kyuhyun." Uee menimpali santai

"Maksud Oenni?" Sibungsu yang bertanya kali ini.

"Kalian akan tahu, kalau sudah bertemu Kyuhyun." Jawab Uee menyeringai dan menimbulkan tatapan mencurigakan dari kedua adiknya.

"Oenni kau tidak akan mencelakai atau membuat Kyuhyun meninggalkan Kibum bukan?." Victoria khawatir kakaknya akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau kita melakukan itu, kau tahukan apa yang dilakukan Bummie pada kita."

"Oenni benar, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi apabila kita membuat boneka hidupnya sedari kecil terluka. Bummie itu lebih menyeramkan dari Appa maupun pembunuh berdarah dingin." Ngeri Hyorin melihat wajah menyeramkan Kibum. Seperti iblis yang baru keluar dari neraka, ketika yang telah klaim jadi miliknya itu terluka.

Mereka tidak menyangka adiknya yang dulunya polos, lugu, cengeng, dan ingusan, akan tumbuh menjadi pria sejati yang hebat dan menakutkan disaat bersamaan.

"Aku akan menemuinya besok!"

"Oenni aku tidak bisa! Aku ada jadwal pemotretan besok." Hyorin seorang model terkenal, tidak heran pakaian dan bentuk tubuhnya yang sexy, bisa menggoda iman kaum adam yang melihatnya.

"Aku ada fashion show di Jeju selama 3 hari." Victoria menimpali santai, sebagai designer muda terkenal cantik dan kaya. Dirinya benar-benar sibuk.

"Jadi aku sendiri yang menemuinya." Ucap Uee, diangguki polos dari kedua adiknya. Membuat ia mendengus di tempat.

~Annishi Kiann~

"Cho Kyuhyun bangun!" Desis Heechul tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Putrinya ini tidak bisakah bangun sendiri tanpa ada yang membangunkan.

"Lima menit lagi Mom." Menjawab dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur, merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya kembali. Membuat Heechul mendengus di tempat.

"Kibummie sudah menunggu di bawah sedari tadi, CHO." Sambil menekan kata Cho di akhir kalimatnya.

"WHAT?"

"Cepat mandi dan turun kebawah, kalau tidak Mom akan menyuruh Bummie pulang sekarang juga!" Tegas Heechul

"Arra aku bangun dan mandi setelah ini. Mommy katakan pada Bummie setengah jam lagi aku akan turun dan menemuinya di bawah." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Heechul dirinya langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Membuat Heechul cengo melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang mempercayainya begitu saja.

Mengendikkan bahu acuh dan pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menuju ke arah meja makan, disana sudah ada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berada di meja makan dengan beberapa maid yang melayani mereka.

Kyuhyun dengan wajah tertekuknya, sadar bahwa ia baru saja dikerjai ibunya yang merangkap sebagai nenek sihir. Tanpa basa-basi langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang biasa ia tempati.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk sang Kepala Keluarga Cho berhati Malaikat bertanya pada putrinya yang tidak ada sopan santunnya itu.

Kyuhyun sebelas duabelas mirip Heechul, dirinya sudah kebal dan maklum dengan sifat mereka berdua.

"Tanyakan saja pada istri tercintamu itu? Daddy." Kyuhyun malas menjawab hingga mengeluarkan kata-kata kurang ajarnya pada Daddynya. Salahkan saja ibunya, jangan dirinya.

"Bicaralah yang sopan pada Daddymu, Kyuhyun!" Tegas Heechul memandang Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kau juga sama sepertiku, Mommy." Kyuhyun tak acuh sambil memakan sarapannya dengan santai.

"Aish anak ini." Kesal Heechul.

Leeteuk menatap istrinya dengan tatapan menelisik.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Heechul yang mendapat tatapan mencurigakan dari suaminya.

"Apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Kyuhyun?" Jungsoo balik bertanya

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada si Evil ini!" Dengus Heechul tidak suka disalahkan begitu saja.

"Mommy kau telah membohongiku." Kyuhyun menyahut setelah menelan makanannya.

"Salah sendiri kau mempercayai ucapan Mom begitu saja." Gerutu Heechul tidak terima

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Mom. Tidak ada seorang ibu di dunia ini yang tega membohongi anaknya sendiri." Oceh Kyuhyun pada Heechul.

Jungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan kedua Malaikat hatinya yang selalu berdebat disetiap kesempatan, dimanapun, dan kapanpun mereka berada.

"Maafkan Mom oke!" Ucap Heechul tidak mau memperpanjang masalah.

"Hm." Gumam Kyuhyun malas.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, Kyuhyun pamit pada orang tuanya untuk berangkat ke Kantor. Mencium pipi ayah, ibunya singkat. Mengucapkan maaf dan sayangnya pada kedua orangtuanya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih berada di meja makan.

"Beberapa hari lagi Kyuhyun menikah. Aku khawatir Keluarga Kim tidak menerima anak kita, mengingat salah paham mereka pada Kyuhyunku 7th yang lalu." Ucap Heechul memandang suaminya sendu.

"Kibum akan menjaga dan membuat Kyuhyun bahagia sayang, percayalah!" Jawab Jungsoo sambil tersenyum menenangkan istrinya.

"Kuharap begitu. Kibum menepati janjinya pada kita seperti yang diucapkannya 7th yang lalu. Menjaga dan membahagiakan Kyuhyun." Ucap Heechul dan Jungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka sangat mengharapkan anaknya menikah, bahagia bersama suaminya. Dan Kibum semoga bisa menjaga dan melindungi serta mencintai Kyuhyun selamanya.

"Aku berangkat dulu sayang." Pamit Jungsoo pada istrinya, mencium bibir Heechul singkat. Kemudian pergi menuju Perusahaan Cho Corps.

.

.

.

 **(Author Note)**

 **Aku tidak tau, apakah ini bisa disebut sekuel 'IKEMEN BY IKA ZORDICK' atau tidak. Mengingat cerita yang sangat jauh melenceng dari author aslinya.**

 **Ini hanya re-post ulang. Dan aku tengah berpikir, apakah ff ini layak lanjut atau tidak/?**

 **Readers muncullah kalian. Aku minta saran juga ini. Cerita ini mau diapain'-' aku bingung/?.**

 **Apalagi karakter Changmin yang wow di ff Ka, dia tokoh central disana.**

 **Dan ada bocoran tentang karakter Kibum yang tidak sempurna seperti kelihatannya. Kim Kibum yang banyak kekurangan.**

 **Kalian bisa pm aku/? Buat kasih sumbangan ide haha**

 **Terimakasih sudah baca dan review fict aku.**

 **Sincerelly,**

 **Annishi Kiann**


End file.
